We Must Stay Together, No Matter What
by ToriCarter
Summary: Ikuto has a secret and Amu might be the key to helping him. Carmikle is a magic school that specializes in enhancing one's gift. Every human that can perform magic has a gift, although some can be overly dangerous, maybe even evil. IKUTOXAMU! AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I do not own Shugo Chara. Please review! I need to acknowledge one of my friends, because we had created this idea one day and weeks later, now, I'm turning that idea into a Amuto fanfiction. Lucy, thank you. Also, this may have some components of Harry Potter, but I'm not counting this as a crossover… So, if it does (I wouldn't know yet because I didn't write it yet) then I don't own Harry Potter, but I doubt that if it will have a lot, if not any. Thank you!)

_In Carmikle Academy, everyone has a gift. Everyone has a special talent that he/she has. Some have water, some have love… others have a gift that can be dangerous to all of those around them._

~~This is dedicated to BlueMonkeyDoll~~

Chapter 1

Amu's bottom lip quivered. She shouldn't have been worried, she knew, but it was all happening so fast. She had received the message in the earth from the school that she had been accepted into Carmikle Academy.

Carmikle Academy was a special school that taught magic and sorcery to children with special gifts. There were many schools that taught magic, but this one specialized in enhancing the gift that everyone has.

Hinamori Amu had received the message shortly after she graduated middle school, and she couldn't be happier. The only problem was, she wouldn't know _anybody_ there. Her friends in middle school and elementary school, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia hadn't gotten accepted, even though they applied. Even though Amu told them that she would refuse the offer and stay with them, they urged her to go to the high school. And here she was. In front of the building that was known as Carmikle Academy.

Amu held her breath as she pushed open the two large doors and walked in.

She gasped. The halls were crowded by students of different looks, personalities, heights, shapes, everything! She had never seen this many kids!

Amu brushed her bright pink hair out of her eyes and tried to look cool as she walked towards her homeroom. Although she didn't want to ruin her image, she had to keep on glancing at the schedule and the map, since she had absolutely no idea where she was going.

Finally, she made it to the homeroom. She walked to the teacher's desk, passing by a group of kids that were playing with some of their gifts or some magic.

Her teacher looked up from a novel that she was reading and smiled at her brightly. "Hello, you are?"

"Hinamori, Hinamori Amu." Amu returned the smile.

"Oh, yes, I have you here on my list…" Amu couldn't help notice how beautiful her teacher was. She had flowing blonde hair that rolled over her shoulders and her eyes were so bright and beautiful. Her whole appearance seemed radiant and bright, sort of like Dia, but even more.

"Um… may I ask..?"

The teacher laughed. "Light, sweetie. My gift is light." That explains it. "And yours?"

"U-um… I'm not…"

"Oh, I understand," the teacher said, winking. "Don't worry, hon. Go ahead and take a seat, okay?" Amu nodded and walked towards an empty desk in the back.

She looked around the class room. One girl had green hair and was making plants grown from a pot of earth, others were playing with their fingers and making sparkles appear in the air.

Amu looked at the girl who sat next to her. She was sitting up straight and she looked straight ahead, oblivious to the ruckus around her. She had long, wavy blonde hair and big golden eyes. Amu wondered if this girl could possibly be related to her teacher, but besides the hair color, eye color, and the fact that they were both beautiful, neither the girl or the teacher resembled much of each other.

"U-uh, hi! I'm Amu. Hinamori Amu," Amu said to the girl. It didn't hurt to _try_ to socialize right?

"Mashiro Rima." The girl said, without looking at her. The girl was almost perfectly still and was still staring straight ahead. "I'm expecting you want to know my gift?"

Amu blushed. Yeah, she kind of did. But didn't _everyone?_ The girl kept looking ahead.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you," she said, indifferently.

"Uh, okay…" Amu frowned as she felt herself blush. This Mashiro girl needed an attitude check.

Class had started.

"We will start of homeroom by getting to know each other better. Now, this is your first year for all of you, so I will be making this 'speech' like I do to all the first years.

"We were all born with the ability to do magic with our finger tips. But we also were born with a 'gift.' The gift, is an enhancement that we have over a specific, or general, area in what we can do with magic. For example, shape shifting. Everyone could use a spell to shape shift themselves into something, but no one would be able to do it better that the one who holds the gift of shape shifting. One could study for years on how to do that specific spell, but even so, they wouldn't be able to shape shift as well as that person with the gift of shape shifting.

"In Carmikle Academy, we try to help you enhance those gifts, because even if you have the gift, there is no harm in trying to enhance it, because you could still use more and more knowledge, especially for ones so young as you. However, we still teach all students in almost all the areas of magic that we can. That's what makes us a school, right?

"Now, as an exercise to get to know everyone, I would like everyone to state their name, age, and gift. We will start at this corner and go by rows. Begin."

Amu listened intently on the gifts that everyone had. No gifts were repeated, so far. In their world, it was very, very rare for two people who were living at the same time to have the same gift. Maybe a similar gift, but very rarely the same.

It was then Rima's turn and Amu waited to hear hers. Rima was still looking towards the front of the room. She looked like she hadn't moved a muscle.

"My name is Mashiro Rima. I'm fourteen years old. My gift is Comedy."

Amu had to bite her finger to keep from laughing. This stiff cold girl had the gift of comedy? Comedy? Amu would've imagined someone with that gift would be cracking jokes everyone and would smile widely at every single thing. Mashiro Rima was not the person she would think of when thinking of 'comedy.'

Rima slowly turned her head towards her and Amu realized that Rima had noticed that she was biting her finger from laughing.

Rima gave her a very scary glare.

"My name is Hinamori Amu. I'm fourteen and I…" Amu's eyes widened. She forgot about the fact that she would have to admit her little secret to the whole class. She finished her sentence in a much quieter voice. "I, um, don't know my gift yet…"

"Hey, what she say?" one kid asked.

"Speak louder!" another said.

"That's enough, class. Thank you, Miss Hinamori. I'm sure you will after you attend Carmikle. Now, onwards with homeroom…"

Amu sighed a sigh of relief as she flopped back down onto her chair and she smiled. She was goi g to like her teacher. This teacher didn't force her to speak up, but she could tell that her teacher already knew.

"I heard you." Amu looked to see Rima looking straight at the teacher. Did she just say that?

"Huh?" Amu asked.

"I heard what you said about your gift," Rima whispered coolly. Great.

"U-uh—"

"I won't tell anyone, if you don't want me to."

"U-um, thanks, Mashiro-san," Amu whispered back. Rima… was she actually…?

"Rima. I don't like being called Mashiro-san."

"Okay, Rima." Amu smiled. "Then you can call me, Amu."

"I don't know you."

Amu's smile faded. "Well I don't know you."

"That's beside the point. I don't like being called Mashiro-san. Anyway, you're different."

"Huh?"

"You don't know your gift." Amu rolled her eyes. This girl was _difficult. _But Amu couldn't help smiling. Was she making her first friend? Was Rima going to be her first friend?

Amu walked out of the class room and started following Rima to their next class, until she quickly lost her in the crowds. Amu groaned. Why her? Amu soon found herself in a deserted hallway. Great. She made a wrong turn. She was about to turn around, retrace her steps, and pray that she wouldn't be late, but she didn't get a chance. Before she knew it, a tall dark figure pushed her against the lockers.

Amu was about to scream when the person violently pushed his hand against her mouth and kept her in place against the lockers with his arms and his other hand Amu's eyes were wide as she stared at the teenager. The boy's hair was a dark blue and his eyes were a dark menacingly blue. His face was pale white, but there were deep shadows under his eyes. His eyes were narrowed as he looked into her face and she saw that his teeth were clenched as he kept pushing her into the lockers, as if he were trying to push her through them.

"You…" he muttered. His tone scared her. In fact, he scared her. He was dressed in navy dark blues and black and he looked like he was about to murder her.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, get of her."

She saw the boy's eyes dart to the side for an instant until they were placed back to her. She felt his grasp on her unwillingly soften as he stepped away from her. She looked at him, the fear never leaving her eye.

"Come with me, Tsukiyomi. Miss Hinamori, get back to your class," she heard the teacher instruct. She watched as the teacher took the boy away and she felt frozen. What… just… happened…?


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I know, I know. This update took a really long time and I'm sorry for that I got caught up in other things. I do not own Shugo Chara. Please review!)

Chapter 2

"Hey, Amu. You were late, what happened?" asked Rima as they walked together to their next class.

"Huh? Oh yeah…" How would she explain it? A scary guy just came and was about to murder her? "I just got lost."

"Weren't you following me?"

"Yeah but I lost you in the crowds."

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind them. They turned to see a tall teenage boy with long blue hair tied in a low pony tail. He smiled at both of them. Was it just her, or did Rima seem to stiffen a little? Was that redness on Rima's cheek?

The boy turned to Rima. "You forgot this in class, Mashiro-san." He handed her a bright blue pen. "It was on your desk."

Rima took the pen casually. "Is that all?" she asked coolly.

"Yes." He kept on smiling. Then he turned to Amu. "Hinamori Amu? I'm Nagihiko. Fujisaki. You're new around these parts, aren't you?"

"Yeah…," Amu responded shyly.

"I'm glad you found Mashiro-san to show you around. Her older sister Mashiro Kusukusu goes had gone here and helped Mashiro-san around the school before she started classes."

"Oh… I didn't know Rima had a sister."

"She was a top student. She was also very famous. Anyway, it's… it's nice to see you again, Mashiro-san…," Nagihiko said, smiling at Rima more than at Amu.

Amu now knew that what she had seen on Rima's cheeks weren't just a trick of the light. Rima was blushing.

"You like him, don't you?" Amu teased. Rima glared at her.

"No I don't."

"I can tell you do!"

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about…"

"I can tell he likes you, too."

"What?" Rima looked at Amu, her eyes wide. "Are you serious?" A little out of character?

"Yes, I really do. Didn't you see the way he was smiling at you?"

"He smiles that way at everyone, Amu. You don't understand. You're new around here."

Rima looked away and started walking towards their next class.

Amu had no classes with Tsukiyomi Ikuto. _It figures,_ she thought to herself. _He's probably a senior. He doesn't look my age. _

She walked with Rima towards the Cafeteria.

"Hey, Rima-chan!" a voice called from across the cafeteria. "Over here!"

Rima looked towards a table and signaled to Amu to follow her. Amu followed Rima to a table where a boy with crazy orange hair and big green eyes sat. He was the one that shouted. A girl with long blonde hair that was pulled into two high pony tails sat next to him.

"Rima-chan, who's she?" asked the blonde haired girl coolly.

"Hinamori Amu. She's new," Rima said simply, sitting down. "Amu. Sit." Amu sat on the other side of Rima and across from the boy.

"I'm Souma Kukai!" the boy said smiling widely. "It's nice to meet you!"

Amu smiled shyly. "Nice to meet you…"

The blonde girl glared at her. "Don't look at him like that!" Amu looked at her, her eyes wide.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean-!" Amu stuttered.

"Utau, it's okay, she didn't mean-," Kukai said, putting his arm on the girl's shoulder.

"If I ever catch you flirting with Kukai again, I'll kill you with my own bare hands!" the girl yelled.

"Utau, she didn't mean it that way," Kukai said calmly. He kissed her on the cheek and that seemed to calm the blonde girl down a bit. Amu stared at them, completely baffled.

"Kukai-kun and Utau-chan are going out," Rima explained. Oh. That's why.

"Sorry, I really wasn't flirting with him, I swear!" Amu said.

"You better not have been," Utau hissed.

"Excuse me…" a voice said from behind Amu. Utau and Kukai looked up and their expressions stiffened. Rima turned and her eyes widened slightly. Amu was the last to turn.

There he was. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He looked… calmer than he had been when they first 'met.'

"Hinamori Amu?"

"Y-yes?" Amu replied, trying to keep her voice steady. She could tell that everyone was intimidated by him.

"Ren-Sensei needs to speak with you. I was asked to escort you."

Amu looked at the others for help. Kukai was just shocked. Utau had her head down. Rima was playing meaninglessly with her food.

"Sure…," Amu finally said, standing up cautiously. As they walked out of the Cafeteria, Amu could've sworn that all eyes were on them.

They walked in silence for a while until Ikuto finally broke it.

"Did I scare you?"

"What?"

"I said, did I scare you? Are you deaf freshman?" Ikuto smirked.

Amu blushed. "No, I'm not deaf! No, I wasn't scared, either!" Of course she was scared. But she wasn't about to tell _him_ that.

His smirk deepened. "Oh, _really?"_

Amu hesitated before nodding.

"Well then… I now know you're… more difficult to scare than others," he said.

"Yeah, so?" she said, not looking at him. What he didn't know was that she was very easily frightened.

"What class do you have after lunch, _Amu?_" he said. She stiffened. Amu? First name? Really? Sure, she would call Rima by her first name and her first name only, but this was a boy. Who. Tried. To. Kill. Her. Possibly. "By the way, the name's Ikuto. Call me Ikuto. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"I have…" Amu rummaged through her bag to find her schedule. "Nature Enchantments. W-why?"

He smirked again. "No reason."

"Why does Ren-sensei want to see me?"

"Who said he wanted to see you?" Ikuto grabbed ahold of Amu and brought her into his arms in a tight embrace. The next thing she knew they were surrounded by darkness.

(A/N: Sorry for the late update! Next chapter will be updated as soon as I can!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: If anyone was wondering about ages…

Ikuto: 18

Amu/Nagihiko/Rima/Tadase: 14

Kukai/Utau: 15

I do not own Shugo Chara! Please review!)

Chapter 3

"You can open your eyes now."

Amu's eyes darted open. She saw nothing but black and dark blue cloth. That's when she realized that she was in the tight embrace of Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She pulled back almost instantly but Ikuto kept his hold on her.

"Don't struggle, _Amu._" Amu's eyes widened. The way he said it… sounded…

Amu turned her head around. They were in a foggy forest of some sort. And it was the dead of night.

"Where am I?" whispered Amu.

Ikuto smirked. He picked her up bridal style and started walking. "A little place I call _home._"

"Home?" Amu repeated. How could this place ever be a home?

"I know you don't know your gift, Amu."

Amu stared at him. "Did Rima tell you?" If she did-!

"No," Ikuto laughed, almost menacingly. "I can… tell."

"So what?" Amu said, instantly getting defensive. "So I don't know my gift?"

"Amu…. You're new around here, right?"

"Yes…"

"So you obviously haven't heard, about _my _gift."

Amu stared blankly at him. "Y-yours…?"

"Do you want to know?"

Amu hesitated before nodding.

Ikuto smirked. "I want you to guess. Look at me. Take a guess. What's my gift? What type of magic am I strongest at doing?"

"I don't know… fog?" Amu answered softly.

Ikuto looked at her with a hard menacing stare. It frightened her. "Fog? If fog was my gift… why do you think I would need you?"

"N-need me?"

Ikuto smirked. "You have no idea…."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go."

He was still carrying her as he walked through the forest quietly and quickly. He was muttering a few uncomprehendable things under his breath as he walked.

"Ikuto-?" Amu asked hesitantly.

"What?"

"I'm… nevermind," Amu said, turning red.

"What is it, Amu? Are you afraid?"

"No! Of course not!" Amu lied.

Ikuto laughed. "Of course not. We're almost there, my little strawberry."

Suddenly they all heard a loud howl. "What was that?"

"It was obviously a wolf, Amu. Didn't you hear it?"

"W-wolf?" Amu repeated softly.

"Or…"

"TSUKIYOMI!" a loud thundering voice yelled. Amu looked at Ikuto and Ikuto looked up at the sky, searching.

"Ikuto?"

"Dammit," Ikuto cursed under his breath. "They're here."

That's when he began to run. "Ikuto! Where are we going? Who was that?"

"TSUKIYOMI!" the voice thundered again.

Suddenly they were surrounded. Dozens of monsters surrounded Ikuto and Amu. Monsters amu had never even known existed. There was grotesque ones with big bulges all over their faces and long pointed nails. Ones with overly large, sharp teeth and blood red eyes. Then there were some familiar ones. Pale human looking ones with sharp fangs, only to be known as the blood thirsty vampires, the evil ones. Snake-men and shark-men and blood thirsty centaurs (yes there are evil centaurs ).

"TSUKIYOMI. YOU'RE FINALLY BACK HERE. WITH SOME HUMAN GIRL…?" the voice sounded from an unseen being.

Ikuto smirked. "I was only passing through."

"NOW WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT? AND HERE I WAS THINKING YOU WERE GOING TO TURN YOURSELF IN. I REALLY DON'T FEEL LIKE STARTING A FIGHT, TSUKIYOMI."

"Then let's skip the fight and you just let me go, Jero."

The voice laughed menacingly. "I DON'T THINK SO, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! YOU BELONG HERE! NOT IN THAT OTHER WORLD! THINK ABOUT YOUR GIFT!"

"I have a plan, Jero, and it doesn't concern you. I'm not staying here! I'm almost at the border, let me leave."

"NEVER."

"I don't want to fight."

"NEITHER DO I, TSUKIYOMI. COME PEACEFULLY AND NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU OR THE HUMAN GIRL."

Amu shivered and Ikuto tightened his grip on her. "I'm not going to let you touch her, Jero. And I'm not going back either."

"SO BE IT! MONSTERS! ATTACK!"

The monsters that surrounded them lunged at Ikuto and Amu. Amu let out a high pitch scream and Ikuto gritted his teeth.

(A/N: I'm embarrassed; this was my shortest chapter ever! I just felt like this was a good place to stop. I will update as soon as possible.)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I do not own Shugo Chara. Please review!)

Chapter 4

_The monsters that surrounded them lunged at Ikuto and Amu. Amu let out a high pitch scream and Ikuto gritted his teeth._

"DIE!" the monsters shouted. Ikuto muttered a few words under his breath. Suddenly, Amu felt suspended in mid-air. She realized the levitation spell Ikuto had used on her and himself and found that they were flying through the air.

"Thank goodness," muttered Amu.

"It's not going to be that easy, Amu," Ikuto muttered darkly.

"What do you mean?" questioned a frightened Amu.

"TSUKIYOMI!" the thundering voice shouted once more.

"DIE!" the monsters yelled out in rage. Amu turned her head to see them flying towards them, much quicker than the basic levitation spell.

"He's going to force me to use it…," Ikuto whispered to himself, although Amu heard it.

"What? What do you mean?"

That's when the first ray shot inches above their heads. Amu screamed. The beam was a sickly mixture of gray and yellow. She knew instantly that it would kill or injure severely if it hit them.

She could tell that Ikuto was concentrating very hard on the levitation spell to keep them airborne and to keep them flying fast through the air.

A sudden impact that came from nowhere hurtled them back towards the earth. Amu closed her eyes and Ikuto held her tightly to his chest.

They were about to hit the ground and Amu knew it was going to hurt.

"Sokoroolajmah!" she shrieked. When they hit the ground, they found it pillow soft and the impact didn't hurt them one bit. Moments after they hit the earth, the ground returned to being rock solid.

Ikuto smirked at her. "Impressive for a first year."

Amu shrugged, trying to hide the blush that shined on her face. "It was nothing, a simple 'safe landing' spell."

Ikuto stood up abruptly and held out his hand to her. She took it and stood. "We need to go." Amu nodded in agreement before he took her hand and they began to run.

"Why can't we just transport ourselves back to the academy?" Amu asked.

"It's easy transporting _into_ this dimension, just not as easy getting out. You need to cross the border to leave."

"Why did you transport here and not to the place where you're taking me? Hey, where are you taking me, by the way?"

Ikuto smirked. "You need to cross this dimension before going to the place I'm taking you, Amu."

"You didn't answer my question fully, Ikuto. Where are you taking me?"

"I wasn't planning on answering you, Amu. You're just going to have to wait and see for yourself."

_"Hey, Tsukiyomi Ikuto…,"_ a high voice announced.

They both stopped running and looked around.

_"Over here…" _ The voice laughed. They whipped their heads around to see a large spider-like creature. Its head was that of a woman, while its body was of an overly large black widow spider. The spider-woman's face was spider-like as well, with several blood red eyes all over her upper face, sharp poisonous fangs, dripping with ghastly green liquid, and small hairs running the sides of her tanned skin. _"I will kill you for Master! And the little girl too!" _

Ikuto glared at the monster and he pushed Amu behind him. "Climb that tree and stay there," he hissed. Amu did as she was told and rushed over to the said tree. She scampered up the tree and sat on a branch, watching Ikuto and the monster intently.

The monster laughed. _"You expect her to be safe up there?" _

"Yes," Ikuto said firmly. "You won't be able to touch her."

_"How will you be able to protect her, Tsukiyomi? If I kill you first?" _

Ikuto smirked. "You won't be able to, Niti. You won't lay a hand on me or her."

The monster let out a hiss and lunged. Ikuto smirked before muttering what had to be a spell under his breath. Suddenly the ground in which the spider-woman was standing started turning into quicksand.

_"Is that the best you can do, Tsukiyomi? Oh, but of course, you won't use your gift! How weak!" _the monster laughed. It jumped off of the ground and hitched onto a neighboring branch. Using it's eight hairy spider-legs, the monster made its way up the tree, directly across from Amu. Amu saw the monster stare at her with all of its eyes and then turn back towards Ikuto. Ikuto didn't seem to notice that the monster was on a branch an easily made spider-jump away from Amu's branch.

Ikuto was yelling out spells and things such as fireballs and icicles were hurtled towards the monster who dodged its way around it. Ikuto was concentrating hard and it looked like it took a lot of energy out of him to say those simple spells. Why? Those were basic spells.

_"You know that you can't use regular magic for long, Tsukiyomi!" _the monster exclaimed in laughter. Ikuto fell to the ground and started panting. This made the spider-woman laugh more. _"See?" _

The monster lunged into the air and shot out a silky sticky web at Ikuto and it trapped him. Amu heard him cursing to himself and yelling. But he was still panting and trying to catch his breath.

That's when she felt the branch shake and she realized that the monster was on it with her, smiling at her with its sharp pointed fangs.

"AMU!" she heard him yell.

Amu needed to say something, she needed to say a spell. But why wasn't her voice working? Why couldn't she say anything?

She opened her mouth, but instantly, a large hairy spider-leg covered it. Amu was backed up against the trunk of the tree and there stood on all seven legs (one was over her mouth) was the spider-woman, its eyes gleaming hungrily a smile forming across its face. Other legs held her in place against the tree. Amu could see the green liquid emitting from its fangs as it drew closer to her.

_"You're going to taste… so good…"_

Amu's eyes were wide as she watched the fangs draw nearer and nearer to her flesh…

(A/N: I'm updating very soon!)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I just want to thank all of the people who read my stories for all of the love and support they give. Thank you guys so much! I do not own Shugo Chara. Please review!)

Chapter 5

_Amu's eyes were wide as she watched the fangs draw nearer and nearer to her flesh…_

Amu shut her eyes tight as the spider-woman was inches from her neck. She tried to prepare for herself for all of the hurt and pain and death that was about to happen to her, when she realized that she didn't feel any pain. She didn't even feel the fangs against her skin. She opened her eyes and found the monster still sitting on the branch in front of her, but with a strange look on her face (if her face wasn't strange enough…). The monster no longer bore her fangs at Amu. This time it was just staring at her.

The sound of chanting was brought to Amu's ears. The words were those of a spell, but the spell was unfamiliar to her.

_Ikuto! _she thought, relieved. What was he doing though?

Suddenly, the spider-woman let out a high-pitched scream. Amu covered her ears and stared in horror at the creature.

The spider's skin started to burst in flames and its whole body was becoming compacted like something was crushing it from all sides. Then it started to disintegrate. Gray liquid oozed out of the monster and Amu couldn't seem to take her eyes of it, even though she badly wanted to. That's when deep cuts began to form all over the creature's body, the screams growing louder and louder with each new horror that was bestowed on the monster.

Ghost like figures appeared out of nowhere and went through the monster, somehow causing it more pain. Then the screams stopped. Amu gaped at the human head that sat in front of her, disconnected from its spider body. Amu screamed.

The ghost like creatures enveloped the body, including the head, and Amu kept screaming as the body disappeared into nothingness. The ghost like figures disappeared as well.

Amu's eyes widened as she saw him floating in mid-air, finishing off a spell that he was saying underneath his breath. No, not a spell. A series of curses.

"I-Ikuto?" she said slowly, full of fear.

Ikuto slowly opened his eyes. He seemed lost for a moment, and then seemed to snap back into the real world. "Amu! Are you all right?" He jumped onto the branch from where he was floating in mid-air and stood her up, wrapping his arms around her. "I was so worried. I thought she was going to kill you…" Amu was still in shock. After a few moments, Ikuto let go so that he could examine her. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Y-you—" Amu stuttered.

Ikuto looked away. "Did you guess it yet? My gift?"

"N-no—That's impossible-! But, y-you killed that, that monster so horribly, and, and—"

"I was using my gift, Amu."

"N-no, I won't believe that."

"You have to. Amu, you have to understand. I have the gift of dark magic."

(A/N: This would be my ideal place to stop but I feel like we just started so I will continue this chapter )

Amu wanted to run away. She wanted to leave this crazy dimension, go home, and forget this whole day ever happened. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option.

"No. No. No!" Amu said.

Dark magic. It couldn't be. Dark magic was the worst magic there was. Having this gift meant you could cause people so much pain, so much misfortune, horrible deaths. She even read that it was possible to bring back the dead, to control one's mind. This was the type of magic that you want to battle against. This gift was one of the rarest in the world. And… and usually the people who were given it, were… evil. And. Ikuto. Had. It. As. His. Gift.

Ikuto sighed and sat down on the branch. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Let me explain it to you, Amu." He then added in a much quieter voice, "Since you are the only one who would be able to help me…"

Amu hesitated before sitting down, trying to put as much space as she could between them, although frankly, there was hardly any space between them.

"My gift is dark magic," he began. Those words alone sent shivers down her spine. "My parents found out, when my pet cat died with swords in his eyes and his body crushed, although there wasn't anything crushing it that was visible. (Don't worry, it wasn't Yoru.) At first, they feared my gift was simply death. They never would've imagined it would be something as horrible as dark magic. When they realized that I did more than just death, that I could curse people internally, that I could talk to dead people, to spirits, that I could cause someone so much pain that they would wish they were dead, then they realized what my true gift was.

"It was simple, they said. Don't use it. That was harder said than done. I began going to magic schools, learning other magic. Good magic. Spells like your safe landing spell. But having this gift is a curse of its own. Performing good magic weakens me. That's what I found out. In actuality, it was all other magic, that didn't pertain to my gift. Even simple fire spells weakened me. The magic I performed had to cause one pain or death or curses, than… that magic weakens me. My energy runs low. That's what had happened when I was fighting that monster.

"It was hard not using it, either. It came so naturally to me, that it was hard not using it. If someone got me mad, I could simply say a curse and cause them a tremendous deal of pain.

"My parents soon gave up on me, after I almost made a sword go through my brother's head. They decided I was too dangerous to keep around, especially with a new born 'normal' child in the house. I was ten at the time. They sent me away to multiple boarding schools, not allowing me to come back, except for summer, and when I did come back, they would send me to an abandoned house in an abandoned neighborhood to live in. They'd transported me food and gifts so I could feel comfort, but I never did. I ran after that.

"That's when I wound up in this place. This godforsaken dimension. Only evil dwelled here. When I first arrived, I was going to be eaten by the monsters, and at that moment, I didn't really care. I was tired of having this gift. Then Jero saw me and instantly saw the gift I had. He took me in and for a couple of years I lived here, but that only made my gift enhance. I was able to perform it even easier and that was the opposite of what I wanted. Jero told me that I shouldn't reject it. It was who I am. I was meant to be evil. I was meant to be dark. And I believed him. Until one day, while I slept, I was sent a vision from who knows where." Ikuto stopped and stared at Amu thoroughly.

"What was your vision about?" whispered Amu.

Ikuto hesitated, and then continued. "My vision… showed that someone would come and would be my savior. It showed that this person would come and help me. Help me with this gift I was given. This person would be my key to saving me from being evil and a monster. The vision told me this person would be at Carmikle Academy. The vision said that this person would be a first year. My vision told me that this person would stand out from all the rest, and I would know when I saw this person, that this person was my savior. This was the person who could help me. The only person who would be able to save me."

"Who..."

"My vision said that this person would stand out… because this person would be the only one… who didn't know what was her gift."


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Hi! I do not own Shugo Chara. Please review!)

Chapter 6

"Me?" she croaked. "I'm the one…?"

"Yes. Congratulations."

Amu huffed. "This is so crazy! How can I be the person that can help you? I can hardly help myself!"

"How should I know?" Ikuto rolled my eyes. "The vision directed me to the place I'm taking you now. I don't know what to expect."

"Well, that's just great! It's seems like you no NOTHING!"

"Calm down, Amu. Sheesh, such a drama queen."

"SHUT UP!"

Ikuto smirked. "Are you sure you want to get on my _bad side_, Amu?"

Amu's eyes slightly widened as he leaned closer to her. "Y-you wouldn't—"

Ikuto just smirked, before backing away. He looked up at the sky. "We should go. Now." Amu pouted, but was soon in Ikuto's arms once more. "Can you perform the levitation spell over us? I'm too long on energy right now."

"Yeah," Amu said. She spoke the simple spell under her breath and they were soon flying through the air.

"Just keep heading straight," Ikuto directed. Amu nodded. "Hopefully we won't bump into any more monsters…"

Amu tried to forget that she heard that last part. She really didn't want to think about monsters right now. "Hey Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Why wasn't my voice working earlier? When I was in front of that thing… I felt like my voice couldn't work. I couldn't say any spell…"

"Just part of her power. Or maybe you were just traumatized." Ikuto smirked at her. Amu scowled at him.

"Idiot," she muttered, all the while concentrating on the spell. It didn't need a whole lot of concentration from her, like it did Ikuto. But it still needed some attention.

The ray of light came from nowhere. It hit them with full impact, and caught them by surprise. They fell out of the sky and Amu fell out of Ikuto's arms.

"AMU!" he roared. He reached out his arm, but right before he could touch her, a force pulled her backwards and out of reach.

"IKUTO!" she screamed.

"Amu!" he yelled, but his voice was becoming distant. She was being pulled by an invisible force backwards very fast and in a few moments, Ikuto was out of sight.

Amu shut her eyes.

"Ikuto!" she screamed again. "Ikuto! Ikuto!"

Suddenly she felt herself stop and slowly descend. Her feet touched hard earth and Amu fell to the floor. Her eyes snapped open. She was on a high mountain that overlooked the foggy forest. How did she get here so fast? She tried to keep her breathing steady but it was extremely hard.

"Hinamori Amu? Hello."

Amu whipped her head around. Behind her was a small cave that went inside the mountain. In the opening, stood a tall teenage boy. He had blond hair and a big grin on his face. His eyes were a ruby colored and he seemed to slightly glow. He was somewhat… breath taking.

"You're Hinamori Amu, right?"

"Y-yes… Who are you?" Amu stood up from the ground.

The boy gave her a glamorous smile. "I'm Hotori Tadase. It's very nice to meet you, Hinamori-san. Why don't you come inside?" He started walking towards her, his smile never leaving his face.

(A/N:…. I am not proud of the length of this chapter…. I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MUCH LONGER!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: I might have made Tadase a little out of character to go along with my plot. If you are someone who hates that then I apologize I do not own Shugo Chara. Please review!)

Chapter 7

The blond haired boy reached out his hand and smiled at her. "Would you like to come inside?" he asked politely. Amu looked at the outstretched hand. What had just happened to her? She had been pulled by some mysterious force from Ikuto… and… WHERE WAS IKUTO?

"Did you take me here?" Amu shouted, glaring at the boy. He looked a little taken aback.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean? Do you have some problem with Ikuto, too? Well if you do then shove off! Take me back to him!"

The boy looked down with sadness in his eyes. Amu didn't know if it was real or fake, but nonetheless, she almost felt guilty. Almost.

"Take me back to him!" Amu demanded once more.

"I can't do that," Tadase said, shaking his head. "I don't know where he is now."

"You must've found some way to find him or you wouldn't have found me! Now take me back to him!" Amu yelled. Her voice was almost cracking. No, she needed to keep her voice strong. She needed to get back to Ikuto.

"Why don't you come inside?" he asked, smiling.

"Don't change the subject," Amu said coolly.

"I won't let you leave if you don't come inside," Tadase said, motioning towards the opening.

"If you won't take me to him… I'll find him myself!" Amu yelled out the levitation spell and jumped off the ledge, only to be pulled back down to the ground again by the same force. "What the hell did you do?"

"I can't let you leave, I'm very sorry," Tadase said, sympathetically. He was definitely faking his sympathy, Amu concluded. But it was… so… real looking… maybe he was really… sorr—No! What was she thinking? This boy was nothing but trouble! She just needed to find a way to get back to Ikuto.

"You're not sorry," Amu muttered. "If I go in with you… will I be taken back to him?" Amu asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Tadase said with a smile.

"Then I'll go in with you."

"I have to warn you, though. You probably won't want to come back out," he said with the same innocent, breath taking smile.

"Trust me. I'll come back out," Amu reassured, giving him a cold glare.

"I trust you with my life, Hinamori-san." Okay where did that come from? Amu looked at him. He was pretty nice for a bad guy… or was the word creepy? Amu chuckled to herself at this thought.

When they got inside, Amu found a nice living environment complete with the latest technology, spell books, potions, a dining table, couches, and multiple rooms. It must have been using some type of magic to hold it all together, especially when Amu felt air conditioning and saw that there was electricity in the home.

"Sit, Hinamori-san." Amu nodded hesitantly and walked over to a blue and yellow striped seat that sat next to the couch where Tadase was sitting.

"So?" Amu asked. "What do you want with me?"

"Why don't we get a chance to get to know each other first?" Tadase asked with a sly smile.

"Well I know your name, you know my name. I think we know more than enough about each other," Amu said, keeping her voice as steady as she could.

Tadase laughed even though Amu hadn't said anything funny. "Hinamori-san, I was thinking a little more deeper than just names. For example, what do you like to do?"

"Why should I tell you?" Amu asked.

Tadase smiled. "Why don't you come over here, Hinamori-san? You're so… distant."

Amu's eyes widened. No, she was not going to sit next to him. If she did…

"No, thank you, I'm perfectly fine where I am," Amu said firmly.

Tadase just smiled. "Whatever makes you happy. Tea?"

The tea set had appeared out of thin air. It was magic. "Um…" Amu looked at the tea that Tadase was already pouring into two cups. "I-I—" Tea. Her weakness! But… what if it had something in it? Some type of drug or something? But… he was drinking it too. She suddenly felt very thirsty. And there sat that wonderful… beautiful… tea…

"It's chamomile. Is that all right?" Tadase asked with a sweet smile. "I can change it if you want."

"No, that won't be necessary. I-I'm not thirsty…"

"You really should drink, Hinamori-san. Please?" His expression looked so innocent. His eyes were slightly wide and it looked like he could fall into a deep sadness if she didn't accept. Amu made up her mind.

"Thank you." Amu took the tea cup from Tadase's hands. Tadase seemed to lighten up and gave her another smile.

"No, thank _you_, Hinamori-san! I hope you like it!" Then he began drinking his own tea.

Amu eyed the light colored drink and hesitantly took a sip.

It didn't taste so bad… Actually, Amu's eyes widened, it tasted great! Amu took another sip, then another. She smiled as she drank. She felt so calm and at peace now.

"Do you like it?" Tadase asked.

"Yes! Yes! This is delicious! I-I mean… yeah, it's okay," Amu said, blushing slightly. Amu paused for a moment. Chamomile? Amu forgot what Chamomile had tasted like but she was sure that this tasted much better. This wasn't chamomile… Amu slowly set the cup down and stared at it intently. Had he…

"Hinamori-san? Would you like to stay here?" he asked. "You could if you wanted to."

Amu stared at him. "Eh…" Why did she suddenly have the urge to say yes…? "No! No! Why would you even ask that?" Tadase looked away sadly and Amu instantly felt guilt. "Listen, we just met. What makes you think that I would want to stay here with you?"

"Well, you seem like a sweet and innocent girl, and let's face it. You're trapped in a dimension full of monsters who want to kill you. This is the only safe place where you can stay," Tadase said.

Amu let all of that sink in. "Wait… how do you know that there are monsters after me?"

Tadase stared at her. "Word spreads fast around here."

"Wait, do you live here?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then… you're a monster too!" Amu yelled. She stood up abruptly. Tadase then began to laugh which caused Amu's cheeks to turn bright red.

"No, no, I'm not a monster. Not only monsters live here, Hinamori-san. I mean, I'm just like you and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I have a gift too." Amu looked down. What was she doing in this guy's house when she had no idea where Ikuto was? And why did she hate the way his name sounded coming from Tadase's mouth.

"What's your gift?"

Tadase smiled. "Air."

"So that was you, right? Who caused that invisible force? You were using your gift?" Amu said, her teeth gritted.

"Yes," Tadase said simply.

"Why would you do that? What do you want from me?"

Tadase smiled. "I already told you. I want to keep you safe from all of those monsters."

"I was safe with him!"

"Where you? Really? You don't know everything about Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hinamori-san. The monsters are after him."

"I know that!"

"Then how do you expect to be safe with him? I'm helping you."

Amu looked at him. _Dammit, _she thought. _Why does it seem… like he's making sense to me? No, snap out of it, Amu!_ "You'd be helping me if you take me back to him!"

"I promised that I would, after we're done here. And if you still want to. But, we aren't done yet."

"There must be something else that you want! Helping isn't your only motive, I can see that!" Amu yelled.

Tadase smiled. "Fine, you caught me. I guess, I'm just interested in you. You're special, Hinamori-san. I can tell. I just don't know why. Maybe it was because Tsukiyomi Ikuto brought you into this dimension with him."

"Don't talk about him like you're his best friend."

"What if we were best friends?"

"You wouldn't have taken me away from him if he was your best friend," Amu pointed out.

"Hinamori-san? Have you ever loved before?" Tadase asked, smiling at her.

Amu blushed and stared at him, baffled. "N-no, why would you ask that?"

"You could fall in love with me… You could stay here…"

"No! No! I want to go back! I'm going if you like it or not!" Amu turned around and stopped at the entrance-way.

"It's too bad you drank that tea then…" Amu froze. "I mean, I have been practicing with my potions…. I guess I forgot to mention that… I mean, that potion should start kicking in about an hour or so… I still need practice, as you can see, or it would've worked right away. Then you would've had no choice. No matter though, Hinamori-san. You can leave if you want to. But you'll come back. I know you will."

Amu whipped her head around. "What do you mean? What kind of potion was it?"

"If you were smart, you would stay here with me forever. Then we could avoid what will happen in the next hour or so."

Amu didn't know what to do. She then shook her head and ran out. She screamed out the levitation spell and jumped off the ledge of the mountain. Tears fell out of her eyed. For all she knew, she was going to die in an hour because of that potion. She just couldn't stay there, though. She needed to find Ikuto.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Sigh… I kept delaying my deadline for this chapter. I apologize. I do not own Shugo Chara. Please review!)

This story is dedicated to~~ BlueMokeyDoll~~

Chapter 8

_She just couldn't stay there, though. She needed to find Ikuto. _

_Ikuto,_ she thought. _Ikuto, where are you? _ She flew through the dark forest searching with her eyes and trying to remember if there was a spell she could use to track him but her mind was blank.

"Ikuto!" she called out. "I-Ikuto!" She started to sob. "I-Ikuto, please! Where are y-you?"

She fell towards the ground suddenly and she realized that she hadn't been keeping enough attention to the levitation spell. She lay on the dirt and breathed in the horrible stench of death and decay. Did it always smell like that in this forest? She sobbed even harder. How was she going to find him? This forest was huge. Not to mention she had no idea where she was going. Amu closed her eyes. Maybe she could just die here. She was going to die anyway since there was no possible way to find Ikuto, and even if she did, he might not be able to reverse the potion she had drunken which she almost absolutely positive was poison. But… what if it wasn't? _Then what the hell would it be? _Amu thought to herself.

_Amu, get up, _a voice said. Amu didn't open her eyes. _Amu. You'll die if you don't stand up._

"Who is there?" Amu whispered. She couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from. Then she realized that it was in her mind.

_Ikuto has been fighting monsters ever since you got separated,_ the voice said. Amu opened her eyes at this. What? Ikuto… _Amu, you need to get to Gluto. That's the dimension that Ikuto is trying to take you too. _

"Where is he?" Amu cried out.

_Shh, or they'll here you. Keep walking straight. You'll find him by an old rotten oak. A large beast is heading his way so I suggest you hurry. Ikuto has little energy right now. The beast will be able to kill him if you don't get to him first. Go to Gluto. Find Esmerelda. She'll be able to help you, Amu, discover who you really are. Amu, you really are the only one who can save Tsukiyomi Ikuto from his horrible fate. Now, hurry! _

Amu stood up, her eyes narrowed and she started to run. Ikuto. Ikuto! Ikuto! IKUTO! IKUTO!

She smelled the stench of death before she saw him. He was surrounded by carcasses and he looked unconscious.

Damn… black magic was really… disgusting…

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted and ran to his side. He stirred before opening his eyes slowly.

"Amu?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Ikuto, it's me, I'm here," Amu said, tears flowing down her eyes.

His eyes widened as he seemed to fully realize that she was kneeling there beside him. He took her into a large embrace and Amu wept into his shoulder. "Shh… Shh…"

Amu stood up remembering what the voice had told her. "We have to leave at once."

"Amu, I know this place is horrible but I've been through hell today and I really need to rest a little. Could you say a few healing spells? They only work if the person who's not hurt says them—"

"Ikuto! We need to leave! Now! You don't understand! A beast is coming after you, dammit!" Amu cried out. She yelled out the levitation spell and held onto Ikuto, carrying them both into the air.

"Amu?"

"What?"

"You're going the wrong way."

Amu blushed. "Shut up, idiot!" Amu turned around and they flew in the opposite direction, Ikuto directing her towards the boarder.

"Hey, Amu? What happened? Where were you taken?"

"Like I know," Amu muttered. She then remembered the potion. How many minutes did she have left? Thirty? She didn't know. "Some guy named Hotori Tadase took me there." She felt Ikuto stiffen at the name. "You know him, don't you?"

Ikuto grimaced. "Sadly."

"What's his deal?"

"Amu, I don't want you to think about or talk about or even try to understand Hotori. He isn't someone you should get to know, especially if you already know me."

"Ikuto…. Were you close to him?" His expression darkened.

"Once," he said softly. Amu decided to question him later, he didn't seem in the mood. She looked at him and saw his expression lightened. "We're almost there." He almost sounded in pain. Like he knew it was too easy, just like she did. But when Amu felt a sudden jolt and she and Ikuto fell to the ground, Amu was surprised to find herself in a totally different atmosphere. This must be Gluto, the dimension Ikuto wanted to take her too.

The dimension was beautiful, with flowers blossoming everywhere and long meadows decorating the scenery.

"It's beautiful!" Amu exclaimed, especially because she had just come out of that dreadful forest.

"That was too easy," Ikuto muttered, confused. Amu knew he was right.

"Don't complain about it, you'll jinx it!" Amu teased. His thoughtful expression didn't lighten. "We're here, aren't we? And there's not a monster in sight! Let's just go see Esmerelda and—"

"Wait, who?"

Amu looked at him. "Isn't that who you were taking me to see?"

"Well, yeah, but how'd you know? I never even told you the dimension I was taking you to," Ikuto said, looking at her confused.

"I, um… someone told me," Amu said, looking away. She didn't want to admit that she had heard an unknown voice in her head. Then what would he think of her? Wait, when did she start worrying about what he thought of her? But… it still was embarrassing.

"Who told you," he asked, slightly upset. She didn't understand why he would be upset. "Was it Hotori?" Oh, that's why.

"No, it wasn't him… I heard it in my head. A voice." Ikuto stared at her. Amu huffed. He wasn't making this any easier. "Hell! I heard a damn voice in my head saying you were taking me to Gluto and to meet Esmerelda and stuff! Is it really that hard to understand? God!"

Before Ikuto could respond, a new voice that came from behind them said, "Well, isn't that interesting? Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu together at the border of my dimension."

Amu whipped her head around to see a beautiful woman with long flowing brown hair and bright amber eyes. She looked absolutely flawless and just… perfect. She wore a long sparkly flowing purple and pink gown with white trim.

"Hello, Amu, I don't believe we've met in person before. I'm Esmerelda," the woman said, extending a hand.

(A/N: The next chapter won't take so long to be updated!)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: I'm sorry that my chapters aren't that long It's just that I find certain points in the story that I feel like are really good stopping points and stuff. I will try to make them longer if I can I do not own Shugo Chara. Please review!)

Chapter 9

"_Hello, Amu, I don't believe we've met in person before. I'm Esmerelda," the woman said, extending a hand._

Before Amu could take her hand, Ikuto stopped her by pulling her towards him and into his arms.

"Ikuto-?" Amu exclaimed, surprised.

"Don't touch her," Ikuto said with a glare. Esmerelda simply laughed and rested her hand against her side. "What are you doing by the border, anyway?"

"It's my kindom, Tsukiyomi. My dimension. I can do as I please. I understand that _you_ need some help?"

"No, I don't. Amu does."

"What? Me?" Amu asked.

"She's the only one who can help me and you know it. Stop acting like a fucking retard. All you have to do is make her discover her gift so she can help me. But if you so much as lay a hand on her, I will use all that I know for you to experience the worst kind of death there is." Ikuto said, keeping his glare at Esmerelda. Why was he acting so cold towards her?

"Seriously Tsukiyomi, you should stop being so paranoid. I won't hurt her."

"I don't trust you."

Esmerelda rolled her eyes. "I'm expecting you'll want to watch me help her?"

"Of course I'll be watching. I'm not going to leave her alone for a minute." Amu was speechless as she was being held by him ever so tightly. He sounded so serious….

"Fine by me, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Now, follow me," Esmerelda said with a smile. She turned and started walking, not looking back to see if Ikuto and Amu were following.

"Let's go," he whispered in her ear. He stood up and held her hand tightly. "I'm going to use a telepathy spell, I need to say a few things to you in private," he whispered again. Amu nodded, although she never used the telepathy spell before. At least he was performing it. Almost instantly she heard his voice in her head. _"Amu can you hear me?" _

_ "Yeah, I can. Can you hear me? I've never used this spell."_

_ "Trust me, it will come in handy. Now, Esmerelda isn't all that she seems to be. She's very dangerous and deadly. A single touch can cause extreme amounts of pain." _ Amu nodded, understanding why he didn't want Esmerelda to touch her.

_"Did she ever hurt you?"_

_ "Yes. It was a very horrible pain. That type of pain is the only pain that you should experience before death, but the catch is that you don't die and your left with the after-shock."_

_ "Why'd she hurt you?"_

_ "Well, it had some things to do with the fight between Hotori and me. She, of course, took his side. But then again, who didn't have a reason to hurt me?"_

_ "What… fight? And why'd she take his side?" _

_ "I can't explain the details about the fight right now, we're almost at the palace. But the reason she took Hotori Tadase's side is easy. Esmerelda is Tadase's mom."_

Amu stared at him and he nodded. _"His mother? Are you sure?" _

Ikuto rolled his eyes. _"Amu, yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't make that up. Sadly, she's someone who can help you realize your gift and she was indicated in my vision so I had to bring you to her." _

Amu thought back to the potion. She knew the hour was almost up. Should she tell him? Should she tell Ikuto about the potion?

No. Not yet, at least.

She felt like she had a good fifteen minutes. Suddenly a new voice came into her head. A woman's voice. Esmerelda's voice. _"I know that Tadase gave you the potion and I know that the hour is almost up. I have an antidote in the palace that I'll give you if you agree to do me a small favor." _

_ "W-what favor?" _ Amu responded, looking over at her walking front of them. She then saw Ikuto stare at her confused. He must've heard what she herself was saying in her mind, even if he couldn't hear what Esmerelda was saying.

_"I'll tell you once we get back," _Esmerelda's voice said once again in her mind. _"Just remember this. If you do not fulfill my favor, the potion will once again re-enter you're blood stream and it will activate after however many minutes you had left before drinking the antidote. Understand?" _

_ "Yes… I-I understand." _

She saw Ikuto eye Esmerelda and his grip on Amu's hand tighten.

Esmerelda then turned around and Amu realized that they were standing in front of an amazing palace made of marble.

"Welcome to my home," she said with a smile. Like nothing happened. "Please, this way."

They entered the palace and it was simply stunning. Everything looked like it was personally brought to Esmerelda from heaven. Or that this was heaven. Perfect looking people walked around gracefully in the palace and they all wore smiles and were all simply gorgeous.

"This way," Esmerelda said to them with a smile. They followed her down a wide hallway and up a staircase to an entrance to a secret passage way. After a few turns and twists, Esmerelda lit a candle by speaking a simple spell. "Let's begin, shall we?" She sat at a table and motioned for Ikuto and Amu to sit in front of her. "First, I need to speak with Amu. Alone."

"I already told you, that's not gonna happen—"

Esmerelda yelled out a loud single word and suddenly Amu felt her head spinning and several colors swirled in front of her eyes.

"I-Ikuto…," she murmured. "I don't… feel so…"

"Amu! Amu, what's wrong? What did you say to her, you bitch?" Ikuto yelled at Esmerelda. His voice was so… far… and so… small…. She couldn't even see him. It was just her and Esmerelda. Esmerelda was the only one that stayed clear.

And then, everything stopped. Amu looked around to see that, now, there was only she and Esmerelda in the room. Ikuto wasn't there.

"Where's Ikuto?" Amu shouted.

"Now, Sweetheart. Do you want that potion out of your system or not?"

Amu looked at her. Her smile was sly and mischievous. "Yes. I do," Amu said in a quiet voice. "But… tell me what kind of potion it is first!"

Esmerelda smiled. "This type of potion is something rare called Death of Love."

"What?" Amu asked. She'd never heard of that before.

"First, the potion will cause you to fall madly and eternally in love with my son. You will give him anything he wants. Anything he desires. You will _do_ anything he desires."

"What do you—" Suddenly everything dawned on her. She understood the full potent of the potion. Not only would she fall madly in love with him, she would be his servant and carry out all his wishes. If he asked her to kill, she would do it. If he asked her to be his, she would do it. If he asked her to slaughter all of the people in a village, she would do it.

"And you haven't even heard the best part! When he's through with you, you're going to die," Esmerelda said with a smile. Amu looked at her, her eyes wide. Suddenly Amu felt a pain in her chest, right over her heart. "It's almost time sweetie, and when it happens, there's no turning back. Will you do me that one favor?"

Amu could feel her time ticking away. Suddenly thought of how cute blond hair was and how Hotori Amu sounded just right. "No!" Amu screamed. "I'll do it! I do your favor!"

"Good choice," Esmerelda said with a smile. Suddenly, all of the pain went away. All of those thoughts went away too. Amu panted, trying to regain oxygen. "Now, remember. If you don't put forth my favor, the potion will re-enter your blood stream, but instead of one hour until it takes effect, the time you had was one minute. One minute until the potion took effect."

"Yes, I understand. Now, what's the favor?"

Esmerelda's bottom lip curled into a menacing smile. "I need you to kill Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

(A/N: Another short chapter, I know I'm sorry. I'm trying to work on making them longer. I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer for you guys!)


End file.
